The Hero of Truth
by Bast13
Summary: Ghetisis was the leader of Team Plasma. He had control of a criminal empire; he controlled the hero of ideals, N. What more could he need in his quest for world conquest? The answer is the other half. The hero of truth. Who could deny his rule if he controlled the two legendries? No-one, but one problem: he needed to find her. Rated T for mild language and I'm paranoid. First Fic
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

_Ghetisis was the leader of Team Plasma. He had control of a criminal empire; he controlled the hero of ideals, N. What more could he need in his quest for world conquest? The answer is the other half. The hero of truth. Who could deny his rule if he controlled the two legendries? No-one, but one problem: he needed to find her…_

"Yawn!" The blue haired teen stretched out as she woke up in the soft pokécentre bed. Had it really been already nine months since she'd decided to take the leap and go on a pokémon journey? Wow. But right now she was in a lovely pokémon centre dorm. It was cosily decorated with cream walls, a soft grey carpet and, of course, a beautiful soft red and white duvet. _Snap out of it Evie! _She thought drowsily. _Stop thinking about duvets, you need to get up! _She moaned as she threw off the duvet. _Good-bye my love._ She thought bitterly.

She rushed to the on-suite and brushed her hair and teeth as she checked herself out in the mirror. Her aqua blue hair was hanging limply down to her waist as the brush struggled to get through her bedhead. Her icy blue/grey eyes were tied and bloodshot. Her pyjama top was hung awkwardly over her shoulders. _Yay(!) I look better than ever(!)_ Evie thought sarcastically. Her mind seemed to like making fun of itself.

After an eternity of making herself look decent, tying her long hair into a half up top bun, leaving two annoying strands in front of her ears and her fringe out as well as the back of her hair, the rest in a bun, she then stripped down and quickly got into her favourite outfit, a blue and white layered long sleeved top and a pair of worn black jeans. She'd just finished tying the laces on her trainer when she picked up her backpack and sprinted down the stairs.

The pokémon centre was sprawling with the odd trainers. She noticed several brushing their pokémon's fur or cleaning their scales etc. She loved pokémon so much. As she got to the canteen she pulled out her pokéballs. She threw them up and in a flash of blue light, pink sparkles and purple shadow, her pokémon came out. Her pokémon were an odd bunch. May the swoobat, Miles the samurott, Clair the darmanitan, Mia the reuniclus, Duncan the Scrafty and finally Nolan the vanilluxe. All of them had their own weird and wonderful personalities and styles but Evie understood and loved them all equally, even Nolan the newest addition to her little family of pokémon.

"Finally!" Miles exasperated. "A pokéball, while cosy, can be a strain on 'ye old body. I can't wait to stretch my legs."

"I'm sorry Miles, I would've let you out sooner but six fully evolved pokémon wouldn't fit in the dorm." Evie apologised, sad that she couldn't let them out sooner. Whilst being able to understand pokémon was awesome and deeply bonding, it can be kind of a guilt trip.

They made their way to the canteen for breakfast and they all dug in happily.


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to Icirrus City!

_Nom! Nom! Nom! Ymmm! I love pancakes! _Evie thought happily as she ate a lovely stack of buttery pancakes smothered in golden syrup.

Across from her, she saw her pokémon eating their food just as happily. Fish, ice, weird pokémon food, but they seemed to enjoy it anyway. Evie smiled remembering her childhood when she'd lived with her family's travelling group and she'd tried to eat what she saw May, her woobat at the time, eating. One trip to the hospital proved that wasn't the best idea. Back to the present she started thinking about what she should do. She needed to train for the Icirrus gym. Her darmanitan should be able to get through it, Clair was very adept with both hammer arm and flare blitz, preferring the former due to recoil damage from the latter. She also had Miles as a backup; a water type samurott was useful as well as Duncan, the scrafty proved useful against ice types.

Looking up from her pancakes away from her thoughts she discussed her plans with her Pokémon.

"So Clair, you're okay with doing most of the heavy lifting? If you get tired I can simply switch to Miles or Duncan." The motherly darmanitan looked up with her dark warm eyes. Her fiery eyebrows gave off a soft heat, just like the rest of her.

"Of course darling, I wouldn't want poor Miles or Duncan to strain themselves." At that Miles and Duncan protested.

"Hey, I could do just as well as you could. I'd like to see those ice types take my Hi Jump Kick." Duncan boasted, annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm. Miles laughed.

"I'd like to see you take it when you miss." Duncan cringed. His aim wasn't the best and it was particularly painful and embarrassing when he did miss.

"So, shut up Miles…" He weakly retorted. The others laughed as they watched him blush, his orange scales turning just as red as his mohawk-like crest.

Evie laughed along but she continued anyway.

"But seriously, Clair you okay with this?"

"I'll be fine darling." She confirmed reassuringly. Successfully reassured, Evie turned to May, Nolan and Mia.

"Sine you guys won't get any real training or battles in the gym I'll train you guys near the Dragonspiral tower, I'd like to see it and Mia, you could help May with psychic and Nolan you can perfect you mirror shot, we'll need it to help prepare for the Opelucid gym. I'm not very confident against dragon types so we'll need the extra help." Nolan nodded, his icy body twinkling in the morning sunlight. May smiled nervously at her fellow psychic. Mia could be quite an unforgiving trainer despite her normal mild manner, it was a sight to see. The reuniclus had a sparkle in her black eyes, her jelly-like coating shivered in excitement. She was a teacher at heart, an intellect not really a fighter.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

"COME ON!" Evie shouted impatiently as her Pokémon refused to hurry up. There were only so many hours in the day. After another minute or so they finally left to walk into Icirrus city. The city was cold, as to be expected so Evie had to add a coat, gloves and a scarf to her outfit. _The sooner I get out here the better._ She couldn't stand the cold, natural cold, she didn't mind Nolan's ice, it felt, different. She didn't know why but it still had the warmth of a Pokémon, without being warm. It was hard to explain. Anyway, despite the cold, the city was beautiful. The buildings blended into the landscape naturally and trees were everywhere. Hints of ice made the whole place sparkle giving the city a mystical feeling. But it was still cold.

With her Pokémon following her, Evie set out to the Dragonspiral tower, passing crowds and the occasional trainer she walked north to the tower and the grassy hills around it. They were notorious for having amazingly strong Pokémon there. At least she would've if the crowds hadn't thickened to the point of no passing. _ For Arceus' sake! What the hell? _Evie looked around and she immediately saw why they'd stopped. Arguing with the head of the Pokémon fan club, with his white monocle and red eye flashing was Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma.


	3. Chapter 3- Dragonspiral Tower

Evie was frozen in place, like she was struck by Nolan's ice beam. _That man… He, why… Why is he here? _Flashes of memories went before her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave them alone!" The shadowy figure turned and immediately she was trapped in the gaze of the man in front of her, his red eyes glinted with malice as he raised his hand and commanded three shadows to strike her down. She looked at the poor purloin and lilipup next to him cried out. "Save us! Save us!" The man was ignorant to their screams as the eleven year-old fainted in pain as electricity coursed through her body, and the world faded to black…<em>

* * *

><p>The teen shook herself out of her memory. It was him. It was five years ago but she couldn't forget the intimidating glare of that white and red monocle and his red eyes.<p>

She turned to her left and saw a teenager with green, long hair just like Ghetsis. He appeared to be following the debate with his pale grey eyes. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, a year or two older than her.

"Excuse me," she asked cautiously. "What is this about?" He turned to her. His eyes held the same look that her friends back at her family's travelling group had, a look that told her that he didn't talk to many people. He probably spent a lot of time with Pokémon. His grey eyes surveyed her carefully. He turned back to watch the debate and spoke softly, not looking at Evie.

"Ghetisis is _talking _to the head of the pokémon fan club…" he scoffed. "If he was truly a Pokémon fan then he'd release his Pokémon as Team Plasma says." He added in disgust.

Evie was taken aback. How could he say that? She'd spoken to her Pokémon after she'd heard about Team Plasma; they liked being and battling with her. Heck, Mia and Duncan had specifically joined her because they had wanted to battle alongside her!

She looked down and saw a cute little pidove and purloin by him. Awww!

"Helloooo." The pidove chirped happily. Then he looked down, saddened. "Oooh yeah. You can't hear me. Being with N I fooorget that." He looked so heartbroken she had to reply.

"No I can hear you and you're a cutie." She crouched down and tickled him under his beak. The boy or N apparently looked shocked.

"You...Y…You can talk to Pokémon?" He stammered. She nodded cautiously and turned back to the debate. Ghetsis was using his silky voice to weave a web of lies and deceit that sadly was trapping the crowd. She saw several people nodding and looking sadly at their pokéballs. _Arceus, I hate that lying, manipulative bastard! _Evie thought angrily. Yes she agreed that mistreated Pokémon needed to be separated from their abusers but as Clair demonstrated, the way to heal their pain was to find a good person to take care of them or they grow bitter, hating humans.

After a few more minutes of listening to Ghetsis' drivel she couldn't stand it and she barged through the crowd, resisting the urge to command Miles to Hydro Cannon Ghetsis or to let Duncan Brick Break his face. Arceus knows he needs it.

As she pushed through the crowd she made eye contact with Ghetsis. He didn't stop or falter in his speech but she could tell he noticed her. His face gave a look of subtle surprise but under his glare she felt like the terrified girl she was when she first saw him. She shivered and sprinted away, needing to get away from those red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>"No May! Psychic abilities come from the mind not the heart!" Mia scolded, her little oval ears flicking with irritation. Her green oval head and little body floated around in her darker green gelatin-like overcoat, her little arms crossed. May apologized, her fluffy tufts around her neck puffing out and her bat wings fluttering. She tried again, her eyes glowing pink the wind whipped up; she concentrated and managed to capture a twig in her pink light. It floated around in a circle and struck a tree. May's eyes dropped the pink glow and she squealed in joy and flew around.<p>

"Yay!" she cried happily.

Evie was also happy and offered her a sweet poképuff as a reward. She also handed Mia a dry one for helping.

"MmmThanmmk youmm!" May thanked while still eating the puff with gusto. Mia was slightly more diginifed. She took slow, small bites of the poképuff and after eating she gave a small thank you. Evie gave a small chuckle and hugged May, she would hug Mia too but that turned out sticky a lot of the time. They were resting and laughing when a giant BOOM exploded into their ears, immediately followed by a blast and a lot of rubble. They were flung back into the clearing, Mia and May trying to use their psychic to deflect most of the rubble. Evie winced in pain, her back hurt where she was hit and her arms were stiff. Rubble must've hit her face as she felt bruises forming. Her blue hair had come out of its pins and it hung loosely on her face in a tangle.

She looked up and saw smoke coming from the Dragonspiral tower. "May! Fly me up there!" she shouted in a panic. The Pokémon nodded and her eyes glowed pink again, she flew up, using her psychic powers to lift Evie up as well. Mia followed up as well and they all landed up on the side of the gaping hole of the now crumbling Dragonspiral tower.

Covered in dust and scrapes, and feeling like shit Evie crept inside the tower. Inside was a simple sulphur coloured tiled floor and dark stone walls. Around the room were broken and shattered stone columns, which Evie was thankful for as they gave her some room for hiding.

She looked around but when she saw what was standing just a couple of metres away and suddenly she couldn't breathe. It was Zekrom! The black 20ft Pokémon radiated an aura of power, it's generator-like tail burned electric blue as did several other parts of its body. It's beak-like nose shined and it's smallish, blocky wings were wide open and it's claws and long arms were flailing with energy. Distracted by the fucking legend of Unova in front of her she didn't notice the person in front of it. She was too captured in the awe of Zekrom. May growled menacingly and Mia was exuding an aura of fear. This caught her attention. Evie's icy irises shrank in her large quivering eyes. The teenager from the crowd was standing right in front of it, commanding it whilst laughing manically. _Crap!_ She thought angrily.

But at that moment it got even worse.

Zekrom's head turned. _Hero of Truth, Hero of Reshiram. You have returned. _

It's loud booming, powerful voice resounded throughout her head and she immediately froze. She watched carefully as N turned around. To see her, right behind him. _Fuck!_

She snapped out of her stupor and walked backwards carefully but she was stopped when her bumped into something. Mia and May suddenly cried out as they were struck but a dark haze. _NIGHT SHADE!_

Both Pokémon were flung back, smashed against a pillar and knocked unconscious.

"MAY! MIA!" Evie screamed. She turned to the person behind her.

"WHAT THE FU-" She began but was stopped when she noticed who was behind her.

**Ghetsis**


	4. Chapter 4- That Bastard Ghetsis

_Ghetsis… Why now?! What the heck is going on?! _Evie thought in terror, her whole body was shaking in fear. This reminded her too much of the last time she saw him in a situation like this.

* * *

><p><em>She turned around the corner, the screams of Pokémon were far too pain-filled to just let go. She needed to find out what was happening! Evie's little blue dress was caked in dirt and her messy hair was tied up in a rushed ponytail but who cared when there were pokémon in danger! She saw the source of the screams, a purloin and a lilipup. She looked up and saw some weird people attaching chains to the injured pokémon; they wore light blue hoods and blue gloves and boots. Under the blue they wore a black, skin-tight jumpsuit covered by a white tunic with a black belt around the waist. Who were these weirdos? She rushed over to them and gave them a shove, pushing one over, and then she gathered up the pokémon in her arms and ran. She didn't make it far as, shadows<em>?, _blocked her path. They materialised into men. They grabbed her arm, sending a stab of pain down her arm, forcing her to drop the pokémon. Evie flailed screaming. "GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" The pokémon tried to stand but their pain was just too great. Evie started crying in fear, the grip of the shadowy men were like a pinsir's. She was lifted off the ground and brought to another person. She noticed the pokémon were brought before him. "Leave them alone!" The shadowy figure turned and immediately she was trapped in the gaze of the man in front of her, his red eyes glinted with malice as he raised his hand and commanded three shadows to strike her down. She looked at the poor purloin and lilipup next to him cried out. "Save us! Save us!" The man was ignorant to their screams as the eleven year-old fainted in pain as electricity coursed through her body, and the world faded to black…_

* * *

><p>"So we meet again. You do like being a little thorn in my side; I don't particularly like witnesses for Team Plasma events such as this." Ghetsis spoke calmly, gesturing to Zekrom, his silky voice hiding a layer of anger and danger. Evie was almost hyperventilating, she couldn't think that this was actually happening, it had to be a bad dream, it couldn't be real. She steeled herself to not scream out in fear or cry. She was standing in the presense of Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma, who had ordered her to be knocked out by a group of shadows when she was eleven, with Zekrom and the weird N in the background. The room was now surrounded with Team Plasma members and their pokémon, Liepards, Krokoroks and Watchogs.<br>_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ She cursed under her breath, trying and failing to calm herself down. She was surrounded, Ghetsis was standing in front of her and fucking Zekrom was in the same room as her being controlled by a maniac in Team Plasma. Why did they like hurting people so much? Evie knew that she wouldn't be complete without her pokémon, they were her family. She would usually be mild mannered and sweet but if her pokémon or any pokémon were harmed or threatened, she would do anything to stop it. Her only option was to destroy Team Plasma and if she had to do it alone she would.

Evie was on the brink of passing out, beads of sweat trailing down her face. She slowly reached into her bag, hoping it looked more like a nervous reflex than an action against them, she felt her had reach her pokéball pocket and she grabbed two slowly, careful not to make and sudden movements. Ghetsis was standing in front of her blabbing on about Team Plasma, honestly Evie was far too scared to listen to any of it despite the fact that it might be important. Waiting for a moment to strike she cautiously raised her defences and steeled her nerves, she was so tense she felt like she was going to snap. Ghetsis gestured with his hands to Zekrom and partially turned around. Grabbing her chance she sent out her pokémon, returning May and Mia to their pokéballs swiftly. Miles was the first to appear.

"Miles! Use surf now!" Miles took in the situation quickly and unleashed a wave of water that struck down around 80% of the pokémon there. Nolan, Clair and Duncan also appeared and used their moves as needed. Clair was striking down Team Plasma grunts with Hammer Arm, she arm illumination and smashing into their bodies swiftly. Normally Evie hated to use pokémon moves on people as they were usually more than the average person could handle but she needed to get out of there, and fast! Nolan used Blizzard to summon an icy blast of air and snow to freeze Team Plasma in their tracks whilst Duncan was striking them down swiftly, his hands glowing to use Brick Break and his feet jumping up and lashing out for Hi Jump Kick. They all worked together in unison to destroy the grunts there. Filled with adrenaline she commanded them all to go and get out before N snapped out of his stupor and actually used "his" Zekrom. Nolan quickly blasted the wall with an icy beam of energy and created a bridge of sorts to the forest-covered hill underneath. Iles picked Evie off her feet and onto his back as he surfed down the ice, followed by Nolan and finally Clair, using her natural fire type body heat to melt the bridge as she skated down. _We made it._ Evie allowed herself to think as they ran away from the tower. _Why aren't the police around? _She thought as they got further away. Wouldn't they police come to investigate the explosion?

Evie looked up carefully at the tower and saw Ghetsis staring at her with his evil scarlet eyes.

She forced herself to turn away. She reached into her bag and returned Clair, Duncan and Nolan to their pokéballs, still riding on Miles. His dark blue fur was soft to touch and his golden armour-like shell was perfect for holding on when riding. She just wanted to pass out but adrenaline refused her that relief.

They rode all the way to the pokémon centre and she had to admit, she made quite a scene. She burst in on a beaten down, exhausted Samurott, her hair a mess, her outfit covered in dust and her skin covered in scrapes and bruises. As they got through the doors Miles buckled and flung Evie across the floor as he passed out. Evie tried to rise, shaking in pain.

"Dr…Dragons…sspiral Tower…T…team Plasma… Please….Please hel-" she started to stammer, her voice quivering in pain but the pain took hold of her and the world faded to black. Her last thoughts being, _Hope they didn't follow..._


	5. Chapter 5- Recovery and N

"Evie, Evie wake up. Wake up now, please." _What is that voice?_ Please Evie, wake up." _That voice, sounds familiar. Maybe I can open my eyes now. _From the deep blackness of her dreams and the odd emptiness of her mind she groggily managed to open her eyes. Fading back into reality she saw a looming figure over her bed. _Wait, where am I? _Her eyes focused on the figure in front of her and she saw a young-ish woman with plump cheeks and a warm smile and dark eyes. She was oddly comforting to see. Her black hair was in a simple low ponytail and she wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. Then Evie's mind turned on and she recognised her.

"Mum?" Evie asked quietly. She recognised a faint beeping in the background. Her mother rushed forward, tears in her eyes and gently brushed her daughter's cheek.

"Yes, I'm here Evie." Evie smiled faintly.

"Why are you here?" She asked, puzzled by the whole situation.

"You were injured, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't come to help you get better?" Her mum smiled, but it was a pained smile, like she still didn't think of herself as a real mum. It's true that she wasn't her biological mother but no-one knew who was so it honestly didn't matter to Evie the slightest bit. Evie looked around the room and noticed that it was the hospital. The sterile white room smelt clean as did the sheets of the plain bed she was in, but then she saw her mother's Meganium next to her, with it's lovely calming fragrance from it's lovely pink petals. Evie raised her arm to stroke it's green little head that was resting on her lap but she immediately winced as soon as she tried. That was when she noticed the bandages all over her body. Sterile white cloth was wrapped all around her chest and arms where she had been hurt by the blast and Team Plasma's attacks.

A stab of rage went through her body when she remembered what happened, then a wave of fear.

"Mum, where are my pokémon?!" She cried, terrified that Team Plasma might've gotten them.

"Don't worry honey. Your pokémon are at the pokécentre being healed. They're perfectly fine." She reassured.

"But Mum, Team Plas-" But before she could finish, she was interrupted by Officer Jenny walking in.

"Excuse me, Mrs Holmes? Would you mind if I have a moment with your daughter? I need to ask her some questions about yesterday's events." _YESTERDAY'S! Was I out that long!? _She thought worried about the time passed and how bad she was if she was unconscious for that long.

Her mother nodded solemnly and she left along with her Meganium. Officer Jenny walked in and sat on a chair near Evie's hospital bed.

"How are you feeling Miss Holmes?" She asked casually trying to get Evie to relax; she still looked as tense as she was the day before.

"Okay, I guess, just worried about my pokémon." She replied coolly. Jenny shuffled in her seat uncomfortably.

"This won't take long, just tell me what led up to you fainting in the pokécentre lobby."

So Evie told her, she told her about her training, followed by the explosion and her checking it out. When she go to the part about Zekrom, Jenny frantically scribbled in her notepad and her face became shocked and worried when she told her about Team Plasma and Ghetsis.

"And then I rode on Miles back to the pokémon centre and we collapsed." Evie finished. Jenny just stood there for a while, digesting this information. After a pause she started to speak.

"Miss Holmes, your claims about Zekrom, are a bit hard to believe but are you sure it was Team Plasma?" Evie nodded frantically.

"I'm as sure as can be it was them!"

"But, Miss Holmes, there was no-one there or evidence that anyone was there when the police investigated the crime scene."

_How can she not believe me, I fucking fainted on the floor of the pokécentre._

"But they were there before any of the police arrived and when I escaped no-one was outside, no police, they could've packed up and left by then!" Evie exclaimed. Jenny just sat there, silently. After another minute or two she got up.

"Thank you for the information Miss Holmes." And she left. _Well that was pretty much pointless, if you don't believe me. _Evie bitterly thought. She caught a glance of herself I the mirror and was generally startled by her appearance. Her waist length blue hair was messy and covered in dust, it had fallen out of its half up bun, she usually looked thin as she had practically no fat or muscle but now she just looked too unhealthy. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, making her grey irises stand out even more. She was wearing her outfit from yesterday but parts of it were ripped. _Crap, I love this outfit. _Another reason to hate Team Plasma.

* * *

><p>It was another day until she could leave but as soon as she was given the green light she rushed out to the pokécentre to get to her pokémon. Jumping down flights of stairs and sprinting out the door, her pokémon were all waiting in the lobby, they all met in a group hug, Evie was so happy to be with her pokémon again. Two days of being separated was almost more than she could bare.<p>

"I'm so sorry for making you guys go through all of that, especially you Miles. I drove you to exhaustion and that wasn't right. I'll do whatever you guys want to make up for it." She apologised solemnly.

Duncan leapt up happily.

"Well, we could take on that gym!" He stated happily. "Come on I need to battle something!" They all muttered in agreement.

"Okay, if we have to." She tried to sound indifferent but failed miserably, grinning.

They all made their way to the Ice Type gym happily; glad to be reunited after two long days and they all went out of their pokéballs to watch. They gym was freezing and the floor was icy but it didn't really matter right now.

"Brycen! I'm here to challenge you!" She shouted out into the cold icy gym. The room was dark but at her challenge, mist swept the field and spotlights shone. _Well, Brycen was in the movies. _In a flash of light and a puff of smoke, the tall gym leader appeared. His icy blue mask and kimono sparkled with ice. His light blue hair was pulled back and he was crazy not to be cold as he also had some trousers and flimsy slippers.

"Young challenger, you appear ready to face a gym leader, I accept your challenge." He pulled out his pokéball and flashed a look of smugness. "Three pokémon for me, six for you. Only you the challenger may substitute pokémon." Evie nodded, determined to win, she didn't want a loss, she needed to win!

"Then let's begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>

"Father you still haven't told me who that girl was, you act like you've met before!" N's grey eyes were angry, he usually knew all about Team Plasma and now his father decided to keep secrets! Who was that girl? "Father… Who was she?" Ghetsis stayed silent, thinking about the correct course to take.

He turned slowly to face N, noting the Zekrom standing beside him, he almost smiled.

"She is… In a sense, your opposite and equal in your destinies." He started slowly. "You have Zekrom, she'd have Reshiram, if she had access the white stone."

These small facts alone caused a stir of confusion in N's thoughts. _Opposite and equal, aren't those mutually exclusive? And you still haven't told who the heck this girl is. _

"So… She's an enemy?" He asked cautiously. Ghetsis shook his head.

"No, merely ill-informed. She has the potential to become our best ally, as you saw she worked in harmony with her pokémon, I suspect she shares your ability to communicate with them. She has defeated almost all of the gyms and wiped out an entire group of our people easily." Then he gave N a disappointed look. "But maybe if our _king _used his legendary partner, maybe it wouldn't have turned out as an embarrassing failure." N looked at the floor in shame, he messed up, so surprised by the girl he had not attempted to help his father.

"Now please leave, I have important matters to discuss with my advisers." He waved at the door and N obediently obeyed. _Why can't I listen, I'm the king, I have the right to know! _N thought bitterly. As he got out of the room, he took one of his rare impulsive actions, and decided to stay and listen by the door.

"_Yes lord Ghetsis? What do you wish for us to do?" He heard one of the shadow triad members say._

"_I need you to, retrieve, Evie Holmes at Icirrus city."_

"_Yes lord, but I must inform you that… Lord N is also listening to this." Oh no..._


	6. Chapter 6- Shadows in Icirrus City

**Brycen**

The Ice master of Icirrus city perked up. Something wasn't quite right, something odd, something hidden. He turned around to face the shadowy darkness of the forest. The tall trees cast long shadows across the grass covered ground. The moonlight couldn't penetrate the darkness. It reminded Brycen too much of… them. In fact, he could almost sense them.

"Who dares to hide in the shadows? Come out!" He called out into the darkness. What returned was a trio of floaty voices filled with danger. Haunting voices, almost like ghosts or the darkness that they came from and hide in.

_Brycen… Your abilities impress us… Not many can see through our disguises…_ Brycen felt a stab of subconscious fear. He needed to snap out of it, he was trained to control his emotions. Including fear.

"COME OUT!" he yelled. _Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're too feeling Brycen… Too angry…No wonder you failed… _Then out of the shadows can the three ninjas. They lashed out with their fists and feet as Brycen countered. He managed to hold his ground but he was outnumbered and was quickly becoming outmatched. A fist struck him in the gut as a foot hit him in the back. Brycen staggered as he coughed and wheezed. He fell to the floor in pain and one of the men materialized in front of Brycen. The man's unfeeling face gave a hint of a smug smile, as if he enjoyed the Ice Mask's pain.

_And you will fail again… You will fail to save our target and you will fail to live… _A glint of metal shone in his hand, Brycen's eyes widened as he saw it and in a swift strike, they dissolved into shadow as blood trickled down Brycen's chest and his world turned to black, leaving the almost dead gym leader with their final haunting words. _You have failed…For the last time…_

* * *

><p><strong>Evie<strong>

The night was dark; the icy cold night was awful but under her snug duvet with all of her pokémon sleeping soundly in the room, especially Clair, her natural body heat giving the room lovely warmth, also with the knowledge that she just defeated the great "Ice Mask" and earned her 7th badge. Evie was happy, her ordeal and Team Plasma almost forgotten, her injuries had finally stopped like a good pokémon battle to heal the soul.

Her room at the pokécentre was plush but empty of her items that had previously cluttered the room as she had to leave in the morning as she was going to head out to Opelucid City. _Drayden or Iris, you're going down! It's strange. I have no ambition to become the champion of the league, yet I'm almost there already, maybe I should stop after I defeat Drayden, or Iris now apparently. _She thought calmly as she wondered off into her sleepy daze.

Mia was also sleeping, casually floating slowly in a meditation like state, until she picked up something. Her eyes snapped awake, fully rested and alert. She wanted to wake Evie, but maybe she was being paranoid. Her gelatinous overcoat shivered again and Mia decided to go ahead and wake her. Gently floating over she sent a small psychic shock into Evie. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

She groaned in annoyance, Evie hated those psychic shocks.

"Mia," She moaned quietly. "Why did you wake me up now?" Mia looked cautiously around.

"I feel another three presences. They feel dark, and evil like Team Plasma. They feel just like that evil man with the red eyes!" Now this got Evie's attention. _Team Plasma? Right now? But it's the middle of the night. _Evie slowly got out of bed and looked around. The team was sleeping soundly. May looked so cute, snuggling up in her fur, she looked so peaceful. Miles was sleeping happily in the corner near the door and Duncan was sleeping against the wall. Clair was sleeping next to the bed as per Evie's suggestion. It really was freezing in Icirrus City.

Evie couldn't see anything wrong, everyone seemed peaceful.

"What are you talking about Mia? I can't see anythi-" A fist struck out of the darkness and Mia managed to use Reflect to deflect it. Three men appeared and started to attack.

"Crap!" Evie shouted in panic. Mia created a few more reflects and started to strain against the strikes. "Guys! Help!" She screamed. _How is no-one outside hearing this?! _The thought flashed across against her mind as the strikes and her screams caused a lot of noise. Miles, Clair, Nolan and Duncan woke up and assessed the situation and started to attack. Miles unleashed a blast of water from his mouth and followed up with a slash of his seamitars. Nolan's body became shiny and metallic as he sent a metallic bolt towards them. Duncan struck out with his limbs as did Clair.

The shadowy men dodged every single attack and retaliated with electrical rods, in a flash her pokémon one-by-one fell unconscious to the ground.

Mia strained and eventually released her shields and fell to the ground like the others. Evie was just stunned. Her… Her pokémon were… were taken down by a couple of goons. The men turned to her and dropped their weapons. Evie backed up slowly, her eyesight turned red from rage, how dare they act indifferent when her pokémon were lying beaten on the floor. She prepared to deflect their attacks but she was helpless against their bullet like punches. They knocked the wind out of her and she fell to the floor, again… She was preparing to black out when nurse Joy and several trainers burst in, faces full of horror. _About time. _She thought bitterly but as one of the men grasped her shoulder, the world faded to shadow and Evie was lost in her dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Shadows surrounded the blue haired teen as she ran away, no matter how far she ran she started to become engulfed in the darkness. Choking on the evil she tried to get away. Looking away she saw her pokémon in the distance. They all looked sad and… angry? Why were they angry? She tried to get over to them but when she tried they ran away, not affected by the shadows. She cried out, why did they run? She loved them like family. As she choked the dream shifted. She saw to figure a man and a woman. The woman had blue hair like her and the man had her icy eyes. Were they her parents? "Mum? Dad?" She asked cautiously. They just laughed at her with cruel, harsh laughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks in embarrassment and a sharp pain struck her in her side. Pokémon everywhere were attacking her! She saw Miles, Nolan, May, Mia, Clair and Nolan in the crowd. They primed up their best attacks and aimed at her. Why did they hate her. Why? Oh yeah, she failed them. Allowed twice for them to get hurt by Team Plasma. No wonder. Helplessness consuming her, she just fell down and prepared to take her punishment. The pain hit immediately and she was knocked out of unconsciousness.<em>

* * *

><p>Evie awoke in a plush warm bed. The sheets were soft, cream and light. The pillows were lovely and white. It made her feel, calm. Until she made the mistake of moving and black spots danced in front of her eyes. The world was spent spinning and she struggled to keep down vomit. After a small minute of regaining the stability she needed to keep calm. She looked around to see a dark turquoise carpeted floor and cream walls with white pillars in the four corners. The bed she was to the side of the room and she saw a door in the corner that most likely led to another adjoining room and a bigger wooded door that was most likely the exit. <em>The exit! I need to get out! Those shadow men took her! Wait… Where am I?<em> She looked around causing another dizzy spell and she fell out of the bed. She fell onto her bag. Her bag! They took it as well as her, PERFECT! She scrambled through it, ignoring the pain in her side, and found her pokéballs. And they were empty. She screamed, where were her pokémon! She screamed again until she fainted from the pain.


	7. Chapter 7- Evie's Prison

On Evie's third time waking up and falling back into unconsciousness she found someone else in the room. She wore a simple green cardigan, white dress and pink apron and her hair was long and bright pink. She looked kind but after a couple of hours of crying herself in and out of sleep, Evie stayed suspicious of her. The woman walked over to Evie, holding a small green bowl full of a pale lime paste, it smelt like a sitrus berry mixed with persim berries. It didn't smell bad, but not for me. She lifted it towards her holding a small spoon of the stuff and gestured to Evie. Evie weakly shook her head despite the gnawing hunger in her stomach, she didn't trust anything from this place. It was obviously a trap, or poison, or something bad at least.

"Please, you need to eat. This will help." Evie shook her head again. She couldn't trust anyone without her pokémon around. May and Mia knew how to tell whether someone had good intentions or not, Clair, Duncan and Miles would protect her and Nolan had such a sweet personality he would be able to say if someone wasn't as sweet as him. But that would include almost everyone. Sensing her distrust the woman backed up but left the bowl on a bedside table. She turned away and left through the big door that Evie suspected was the exit. Once she left, Evie tried to get up but the pain was far too much for her to bear. _Note to self: Try and increase pain threshold. _After another stab of pain and the gnawing pain in her stomach, she decided to go ahead and take the food.

She suspected that it was made of berries and she knew from past experience that berries were actually good for humans unlike their pokémon food. After a spoonful of the paste her suspicions were confirmed and it was surprisingly delicious. The food gave her a buzz of energy and as Evie tried to get up she found it surprisingly easy. The pain was only numbness. She walked over to the door that wasn't what she thought was the exit and turned the handle. She opened the door and found that it was an en-suite with a shower, sink and, surprisingly, her clothes. But no window, no chance of escape there, not that she would leave without her pokémon. That was surprisingly clever of Team Plasma; they must have known her loyalty to pokémon. Ghetsis was a huge motherfucking bastard! _Stop swearing Evie! It's not polite. _Evie never swore unless she was stressed or angry enough and she was usually calm and mild mannered. Unless Team Plasma was involved apparently.

She got out and ran over to the exit. The huge door wooden opened smoothly, surprisingly. _Wouldn't it be locked or something? _Evie slowly walked out, her backpack over her shoulder looking around for any resistance to her escape. She walked through the corridor looking at the crystal clear water, tiled cream floor and tall walls. It was an oddly luxurious prison, but a prison no less.

She passed several doors and went up a couple of flights of stairs but couldn't find the room with her pokémon in it. She made a couple of close calls almost barging into rooms with Team Plasma grunts in them but when she had almost checked all the rooms she found a… strange one. It was a child's dream. The floor was cloud patterned with a sky blue background and the walls were purple and white checkered but the distracting part was the clutter of toys. A huge skating half-pipe took up most of the room and a basketball hoop was against a wall. The floor was covered in toy train tracks and toy boxes. It was really different; who would have a room like this is an evil organization? She was lost in the room, it was surprisingly innocent. It made her feel odd. Who could have a room like this?! She wondered around lost in a stupor. It reminded her of that teenager boy, N. He also fell into something like this when she saw him at the Dragonspiral Tower.

She looked around the room for seamed like hours, the innocence of it all felt out-of-place in this situation.

_NO! I need to find my pokémon! _She snapped herself out of the trance and ran over to the door. Then a hand grasped her shoulder. She stifled a scream and tried to turn around. It was one of those shadow men! A subconscious wave a fear struck her. She remembered all the times they hurt her. Far too many times, they had forced her down without any remorse.

"_You are not allowed to leave your room. Why are you here?" _He asked in his dangerous floaty voice. It didn't feel like he was actually talking, his voice came from everywhere, echoing on the walls. Evie was scared but she was determined to stare him down.

"I'm here to find my pokémon!" She said confidently. "I was looking for them and the door wasn't locked anyway so I didn't think it mattered!" The man was taken aback for a split-second but he quickly regained his composure.

"_You shouldn't have left. Your pokémon aren't here."_

"Then where are they!" She shouted. The grip on her shoulder increased and more pain shot down her arm.

"_You are not allowed to know yet, Ghetsis is keeping them away. Now come with me." _He vaporized into shadow and this time, she did as well, her body faded into the darkness and she felt weightless. Next thing she knew she was in the room she was to be trapped in. The man walked out and locked it this time, leaving her behind.

_What is the point of keeping me here! I'm a prisoner and I don't even know why!_ She kicked the wall in frustration and stormed off to the en-suite. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. She brushed her teeth and hair and got changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of black jogging bottoms. She would've gone straight to sleep if this was a normal situation but with her pokémon apparently being kept away by Ghetsis and her unknown fate.

Evie started to cry. She was being overwhelmed by the whole thing. She was kidnapped, hurt and hungry. Her pokémon were in some unknown place and being separated from them was agonising! She sobbed loudly as tears streamed down her cheeks and she flopped onto the bed. She cried into the pillow and bunched up the duvet in her fists in frustration. She got up and threw her pillows across the room as well as several of the books in her bag.

After her little temper tantrum she picked up one of the books and a pen and started to write. She scrawled across the pages, sketching and writing about the events that had just transpired. All of her pent up frustration was scrawled across the pages. Sketches of what she'd like to do to the "lovely" Ghetsis, sketches of her pokémon playing and notes to each and every one she loved. Looking at a letter to her parents once again, she started to cry, but this time she didn't feel quite as helpless. It was almost like writing to them reminded her that once she got out of this place she could find them again. And when she got out she would find all of her pokémon and take turns with them to beat the crap out of Ghetsis and burn this building To! THE! GROUND! The thought of her revenge gave her a small smile. She was getting out of here…

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Sorry this was just Evie exploring and hating Team Plasma<strong>


	8. Chapter 8- Ghetsis really is a Bastard

Evie paced around the room, carefully plotting about what she could do. Clair, Nolan, Duncan, May, Mia and May were somewhere being held by Team Plasma. She needed to get to them. If they weren't here then she'd need to gather information on their location but first she'd need to make them believe she was on their side so they would release all the information. But how? Evie had attacked them, cursed them and constantly dreamt about smashing Ghetsis' face. There was no way that she could even act loving Team Plasma.

Maybe she could just escape, find her family's group or any pokémon centre and get her other pokémon out. She'd rescued them all or met them along the way on her journey in some way or other and they were just as strong as her pokémon but her family just took care of them whilst she was on her journey.

A simisage, unfezent, scolipede, zebstrika, gigalith and seismitoad, a perfect combination of types, strength and personalities. They would be perfect for reclaiming the gang. But first issue, how to escape, those shadow men would pick her off easily, no question and there were no windows here at all. What to do, what to do.

_Maybe plan A is my best bet. Or I'll just combine the two plans and create plan C. I'll bide my time, escape and take the others, smash Team Plasma and rescue my pokémon! _

After this plotting she rushed to the bed and recovered her sketch books, she started to sketch and write down her plans eventually forming a huge collection of paper, pencils, pens etc.

After a couple of hours of this Evie started to feel hungry. She had already eaten all of her emergency food, not that there was much of it at all. _Note to self: Re-stock emergency food._ Living on the road with six fully grown pokémon meant food supplies dwindled quickly.

Her stomach growled uncomfortably so she decided to bang her fists on the door.

"Hey! Hey! Getting hungry over here! If you're going to keep me here at least give me some food!" She shouted into the door.

After a couple of minutes the woman from before appeared again with a tray of food.

"We're sorry but here's your food, I hope you like it." She left the tray behind her as she began to leave.

"Wait, first can you at least tell me why I'm here, or at least when I could leave!" Evie complained. Just wanting some answers. The woman looked somewhat shocked and Evie could easily tell that she was thinking over what to say.

"Ummm… I, uh, I don't know right now I'll, um, send someone to, uh, sort this out with you?" She stuttered then sprinted out.

_Yay(!) Now I'm even more confused. _She turned to the food and saw a simple salad and some of that berry mush. It was almost like they knew that she was a vegetarian. The drink they supplied was just a glass of simple water. _Would it kill them to fill out this meal a bit more? _The meal was quite sparse, but nice enough.

After she finished someone finally came down. Someone knocked on the door as she was sitting cross-legged in a pile of paper and drawings in her pyjamas and her long hair pulled down into a low ponytail. She rushed to clear up the paper as it held some of her plans and push it under the mattress of the bed. She just managed to hide everything as the person came in. Or the _people. _The first person was Ghetsis and Evie would have been intimidated, if she wasn't so tired. Being tired wasn't very good for her at all. The next person was N, standing tall and awkward, again reminding her of her old friends and the other person was just a member of Team Plasma, probably acting as a bodyguard. They were going to need him; Evie was feeling quite violent today.

"So, you finally arrive, maybe now you could so very kindly tell me why I'm here." She monotoned, trying to sound almost bored. Ghetsis looked amused with her cynical statement.

"I am sorry not informing you sooner but as we have seen in the past you can be quite unreasonable and we wanted to give you some time." _Oh arceus I hate you. I'm not unreasonable!_

"So onto business, I'm afraid you're here due to your interference at the Dragonspiral Tower made you a obstacle for Team Plasma so that contributes a bit for your stay here but the main reason is that you are a… useful ally to us." _Stay? I'm a fucking prisoner you asshole!_

Ghetsis must've noticed the flash of annoyance on her face because he then switched into "reasons" mode.

"I have noticed your ability to communicate with pokémon; you can understand them as if they speak English, an ability you share with my son." He motioned to N behind him. _His son? But apart from the hair, they don't look related. Ghetsis looks evil, manipulative and charismatic but N looks innocent, awkward and caring. _

"He's your son?!" Evie exclaimed. Ghetsis smiled a bit, but it was more like a patronising smile.

"I understand your puzzlement but Lord N is just my adopted son. He is the king of Team Plasma and the hero of Zekrom as you saw at the tower." Evie raised an eyebrow and laughed without humour.

"King? Lord? Your silly little Team Plasma is an aristocracy? That's just stupid, you're conning yourself into think you're better than all of the other gangs that plague the other regions, but you're not. You're just another power-hungry criminal organisation." Ghetsis still kept his indifferent look on his stupid little face.

"What a shame, I thought you would be better. You share N's ability but you haven't even used it to understand them. They are suffering at the hands of people and you don't even see." He persisted.

"Oh I see that pokémon are suffering, but your "king" hasn't even seen the other side of it. I've seen people like him; you've probably kept him isolated from the real world. I know that there are suffering pokémon at the hands of people and that they need to be rescued but knowing that there are good people in the world helps them even more than just being separated for no good reason!" Evie shouted in frustration, pointing an accusing finger at N.

N's eyes widened in shock at his name being mentioned and just for a moment she saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes, he looked to his "father" for support, Ghetsis promptly ignored is "son" and continued to stare at Evie in disappointment.

"I didn't want it to work out this way," He muttered to himself. "I'm sorry Miss Holmes but you will help us, it is your destiny as the hero of reshiram and I will get you to help us whether you like it or not." With a flick of his cape he left in a storm, N and his guard following. Evie reached out, but stayed her hand, resisting the urge to kick them.

The door slammed and locked behind them. _Great! After all of that she still didn't have any more answers!_ In a fit of anger she went and kicked her bag across the room. She sighed heavily. She needed to calm herself.

When angry she usually also was creative and she thought of a great way to relive her stress. She opened her bag and got her emergency supplies, a sheet of cloth, rope and a needle and thread. She carefully sewed the cloth into a big bag and stuffed it full of the spare duvet from the box under the bed; she drew a _lovely _picture of Ghetsis' face and sewed that onto the bag. Finally threading the rope on the top of the bag and hanging it up in the bathroom she made herself a makeshift punching bag, with Ghetsis' face on it. _Perfect!_

She spent an hour just smashing her fist and feet into the bag pretending it was Ghetsis himself and she found it really helped. The whole "being kidnapped" thing was really stressful! She needed to find answers and what the fuck did Ghetsis mean about her being the hero of reshiram or helping them whether she liked it or not? THIS ENTIRE SITUATION IS COMPLETE SHIT!


End file.
